Shiny Teeth and Me
by EctoLadoo
Summary: Life was over for Danny Fenton. The mystery ghost in front of him was right. The world knew his secret. His family was in danger. The only way to be happy again was to leave everything behind. *Post Phantom Planet*
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**_

 _ **AN: Slight crossover with Fairly Odd Parents**_

* * *

The chilly October breeze swept across his face as he flew over Amity Park one last time that night. No sign of any ghosts, again. Danny sighed and flew towards a nearby building. The ghost activity had significantly died down ever since his secret got out. Danny's feet touched down on the rooftop. Transforming into Fenton, he sat down, feet dangling over the edge of the building.

Danny's eyes gazed over the city. He had thought life would be much more relaxed once the world knew of his ghostly alter ego. Yes, the ghosts had begun to leave him alone, but that didn't help him much. The Guys in White were as determined as ever to capture and experiment on him. The idea of a half ghost, half human baffled them. Quiet nights like this were rare now. Danny ran a hand through his windswept raven hair. It was just a matter of time before somebody he knew got hurt.

Government agents weren't the only ones on his tail. Danny was certainly no loser anymore. Wherever he went he had die hard fans following not too far behind. It was impossible for him to have any privacy anymore, and it was clearly getting to him.

There were times where he felt like Danny Fenton ceased to exist and Phantom had taken his place. He was all people cared about now. Not that his family and friends didn't care about Danny. He let a small smile to grace his face. They were more protective of him than ever before. It was because of his parents that the Guys in White hadn't gotten to him yet.

Although he was forever grateful for what his loved ones did for him, he felt as if he had been getting in between them and their personal lives. Jazz had started college this year, he didn't want to come in the way of her studies. The same held true for Sam and Tucker. Their grades for junior year would ensure they get into a good school. College was already out of question for him. He didn't want to jeopardize their chances as well.

Danny sighed. At times he wasn't even sure he wanted to be Phantom anymore. He just wished he could be a regular teenager and do what he really wanted.

Suddenly, he felt a shiver go down his spine. Gasping from the cold, a blue mist escaped his mouth. His ghost sense. Standing up, he quickly transformed into Phantom and looked around. He didn't see anything.

He stopped when he heard a voice behind him. Danny turned to a see a hooded figure floating in front of him. "Who are you?" He asked. "That doesn't matter." the ghost replied. Danny's eyebrows rose in surprise. He had never met any ghost who hadn't wanted him to know their name.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the ghost again. " I heard that you're not too happy with how your life has been going so far." Danny's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Who the heck did he hear that from. Not that it wasn't true, but he hadn't even told Sam and Tucker about that. How did this mysterious ghost know.

"I can help you there." He spoke again. Danny rose an eyebrow in surprise. He crossed his arms and continued to stare at the ghost. "What are you talking about?" he asked. The ghost floated closer, but Danny stayed put. "You're tired Phantom. Tired of the fights. Tired of people hunting you down. Tired of people of seeing you as just a ghost. You're tired of that and much more."

Cautiously, Danny took a step back. Who was this ghost? How did he know all this if Danny hadn't spoken about it to anyone. He hadn't told his family and friends about it, because he knew they wouldn't understand. Yet, this spirit comes out of nowhere, and seems to know each and every one of Danny's thoughts. He also said he could help him. Was that true? Should he trust the ghost?

"What can you do for me?" Danny asked. "I can give you a whole new life." Said the ghost, crossing his arms. Danny took another step back in surprise. "What!?" he exclaimed. The hooded figure chuckled softly at his reaction. "You want to be a regular teenager, don't you?" He asked. Danny slowly nodded. "Well that's over for Danny Fenton," the ghost stated bluntly, "everyone knows who you are. There is no point in trying." The halfa stared at the ghost in disbelief. Was life really over for Fenton?

"But," the ghost interrupted his thoughts, "if you leave this town, start a new life, nobody will bother you again. You can have the normal life you always dreamed of having! You could be what you always wanted to be!" Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. This could work, but there was just one thing.

"What about my family? What about my friends?" he asked. The ghost sighed, as if hoping Danny hadn't asked. "That's the only problem you see. If you were to start fresh, you'll need to leave them behind." Danny stared at the ghost. "You're kidding right?" he asked in disbelief. The hooded ghost shook his head. Danny ran a hand through his hair, his mind running a mile a minute. How could he just leave them behind! They'd done so much for him.

"Phantom, listen to me." The ghost said, reading the worry painted on Danny's face, "If you and your loved ones were to drop everything and disappear, that would be too suspicious. You'd be found almost immediately! Plus your family would still be in danger. The only way to keep them safe is to leave!" The ghost boy took in his words in. Could he really do that to them?

Danny thought for a moment. If he left, they would finally be safe. They wouldn't need to constantly worry about his problems, and they could focus on their own lives. Danny closed his eyes. It would be for the best.

"Even if I did leave, where would I go? I can't just appear out of nowhere!" Danny asked. The ghost chuckled mischievously. "Well, you see Phantom, there is this group that can help you with all that." He reached underneath his cloak and pulled out a necklace. Danny squinted his eyes to get a good look at the pendant. It looked like a triangle with an eyeball inside. Recognizing the symbol, his eyes widened.

"The Illuminati!" he exclaimed, quickly stepping away from the ghost. "They're actually real?" The ghost chuckled at his reaction. Tucking his necklace away he replied, "Yes they are, and they're the only ones who can help you. Do you accept their offer?"

Danny was silent. He knew the Illuminati was known to be part of some dark stuff, and he didn't know if he wanted to be caught up in all that. But then again, they could be the only ones who could help him. He sighed. Maybe he should take this chance.

"I accept," he said. Although he couldn't see his face he could tell the ghost was smiling, and in all honesty he didn't know if it was a good thing. "Excellent, here is the plan." Danny listened carefully.

"Tomorrow will be your last day as Danny Fenton/Phantom. You can use it as a chance to say goodbye and what not. At sundown, there will be a ghost attack. It will be caused by myself and a few of my allies." Danny's eyes narrowed. "Don't worry, we won't cause any harm to your precious citizens." Danny let out a breath of relief.

"The attack will take place in front of city hall, so there will be a lot of people to see. You and I will engage in an intense fight. I will win and then 'destroy' you. Since it's in front of city hall it will likely be broadcasted on television. That way everybody will presume Danny Phantom is dead." he finished.

Danny stood silently. The plan was completely fool proof. But would he be able to cause his family this much pain? "Yes, your family would be hurt," said the ghost as if reading his thoughts, "but think of it this way. They will believe that you 'died' a hero. Isn't that better then them wondering for the rest of their lives where you disappeared to?"

Danny took a deep breath. The ghost was right. This was the only way. Yes it would cause them pain, and he really didn't want to do that to them; but, in the end, it was for their own good.

"So," the ghost started "do you still want to do this?" Danny was quiet for a few moments. Closing his eyes he nodded. "Excellent, I'll see you tomorrow Phantom." With that, the ghost disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**_

* * *

When Danny awoke the next morning, he felt strange. He looked around his room. This would be his last time waking up in this place. That thought hit him hard. He spent his entire life in this house, all his memories were made here. To think that he would never be coming back was depressing. He sighed and reminded himself this was for the best.

Getting out of bed, he got ready for the tiring day the was to come. Once he was dressed he walked downstairs. He immediately recognized the scent that was in the air. He smiled once he reached the kitchen and saw his mother making her famous pancakes.

His Dad and Jazz already sat at the table, eating. Danny joined them, and exchanged morning greetings with them all. His mom walked over and placed a plate of pancakes in front of Danny. "Good morning sweetie," she said kissing him on the forehead. A wave of emotion ran through him at her affection, but he ignored it.

"So, Danny boy!" his dad's voice boomed,"catch any ghosts last night?" Danny smiled at his excitement. He shook his head in response to the question. "Nah, they've finally started to leave me alone." He said, taking a bite of his food. His father's face fell.

"That's too bad," said his mom, taking a seat beside him, "your father and I have been working on this new invention. I think it's almost ready for testing." Danny's dad's face lit up at the reminder of their invention, and he began to tell Danny all about it. He smiled and listened carefully to what his dad had to say.

Danny's parents were still ghost hunters, now learning to only catch ones that actually caused harm. However they didn't make anything too painful, in fear that Danny would accidentally get caught in the crossfire. Once his father was finished, Danny turned to his sister.

"Hey Jazz," he started, she looked up at the sound of her name, "are you gonna be busy studying today?" Jazz swallowed her bite of food before she answered. "I have a few things I need to finish up, but I did most of it yesterday. Why?" Danny smiled and his sister's confused face.

"You're on break from school and you spent most of it buried in your books. I know it's surprising but I actually missed you. How about we go out for a bit and then you can come back and finish whatever else needs to be done?" he said.

Jazz's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Sure, that sounds great. We could go to the mall if you'd like." she looked up at the clock, it read around 10:00. "We can leave right after we eat, but I need to be back by 2:30." Danny nodded at the plan. "Sounds good." he said.

Once they were done their food, Jazz went upstairs to get ready, and Danny sat in the living room with his parents.

"I think what you're doing is very sweet Danny," his mother said, "Jazz has been missing you a lot too, and it would be nice for her to get out for a change." Danny nodded, "Yeah," he replied absentmindedly. He glanced at his parents. This would probably be his last conversation with them and he had no idea what to say.

"You guys don't mind that I probably won't be able to go to college like Jazz right?" he asked suddenly. His parents looked at him, shocked by the question."Of course not son!" said his father. "What you do is so important, I mean, you're a hero!" His mother nodded, "As long as you're happy with what you're doing Danny, then so are we," she said.

A wave of emotion swept through him at his mom's words. At that moment he wanted to tell them. Tell them that he wasn't happy, that he was leaving them forever. But he didn't. Instead he took a shuddering breath, and forced a smile.

Just then, Jazz came down the stairs. "Come on Danny, let's go." he nodded and stood up. He turned to his parents and gave them both big hugs. "I love you guys." he said. "We love you too." his mom said. Danny smiled at the two and followed Jazz to the door.

"See you later!" she called as she walked out of the house. Danny waved at his parents, "Bye." he said, and exited Fenton Works for the last time.

* * *

In retrospect, Danny should've realized going to the mall wasn't the brightest idea. Wherever the two siblings went, a fan would stop Danny for an autograph, pictures, or they would start asking billions of questions. The two barely had the chance the talk with each other.

At about 1:30, Jazz got fed up, and asked Danny if he wanted to go somewhere else. He quickly agreed.

Spotting a small restaurant, with very few customers, the two walked inside. Jazz went and chose a table at the back, while Danny ordered their food.

"Sorry about that Danny," Jazz started when he returned, "I should've known the mall would be packed on a Sunday." Danny gave her a small smile as he sat down. "Don't worry about it Jazz, it's not your fault." Taking a bite of his food he continued. "I'd be surprised if nobody spots us back here. There's no escaping them." Jazz smiled at him sadly.

"It must be really difficult, being you." She thought aloud. Danny gave her an amused look. "Yeah, no kidding." He replied with a smirk. She gave him a look and kicked him under the table. "Hey!" he exclaimed, laughing. Jazz giggled before eating her own food.

They spent the rest of their time talking about anything that came to mind. When they were younger, before Danny's accident, school and other random stuff.

After a while, Jazz glanced at the clock. "Oh wow is it really 2:30?" she said. She got up and gathered her stuff. "This was nice, but I better be getting home. Need to finish some stuff for my assignment." she said slinging her bag on her shoulder. "See you at home, little brother!"

She started to walk to the door when Danny spoke. "Bye Jazz, I love you." She turned around, a big smile plastered on her face. Reaching over to ruffle his hair, she replied, "I love you too." kissing his forehead before turning back around. Danny watched as she opened the door to the restaurant and left.

* * *

"Hey Danny!" Sam said as she opened the window to let Danny fly inside. Danny had flown straight to her house after Jazz left. He climbed inside, changing into Fenton. He gave Sam a quick kiss, and moved to sit on her bed. "Hi, what's up?" he asked. Sam frowned and went to sit on her seat by her desk. "Nothing really, just reading that dumb book for Lancers class." Danny hummed in response.

"Do you think you could take a break?" He asked, "I was wondering if you and Tucker wanted to do something for a bit." Sam perked up at the offer. "Yeah sure, I'll text Tucker to meet us at the park," she said wheeling her chair to the bed where her phone lay.

Once the text was sent she got up and stood in front of Danny, hands on her hips. "So," she started. "I'm guessing we're flying there?" Danny smirked up at her, letting the white rings of light pass over his body, changing him to his ghostly alter ego. He got off the bed and picked Sam up, bridal style, with her laughing. He turned them both intangible and flew threw the wall.

Once they reached the park, Tucker was already there. "Hey guys!" he greeted as they landed. "Hey Tuck." Danny replied, letting Sam down, and changing back to Fenton.

"So what do you wanna do?" Sam asked. Danny was about to reply when Tucker interrupted, "Oh, let's go to the arcade. Some kid at school told me that this new game that I've been dying to play was just released there!" he finished excitedly. "Alright, what do you say Danny?" Sam asked. Danny nodded. "Yup that sounds cool."

Tucker grinned and they began to make their way over. Going to the arcade was a much safer option than the mall. There, people didn't pay much attention to the trio as they were too absorbed in their games.

Once inside, Tucker rushed over to where the game he wanted was being played. Danny laughed as he ran away. "C'mon Danny let's check that game out" Sam said pulling him over.

Some time later, Tucker made his way over to join his friends. They stayed in the arcade for hours, switching from game to game.

Tucker and Danny were in the middle of an intense game of Air Hockey, when Sam noticed the time. "Oh wow, 6:30 already." she remarked. "Huh?" Danny said glancing at her for half second. Taking advantage of his opponents distraction, Tucker took a shot.

"YES!" he exclaimed, "That's another win for the amazing Tucker Foley!" Danny looked up in shock. "What! No fair!" he complained. Sam laughed at the pair. "Oh don't be such a sore loser Danny." He made a face at her, and mumbled something out of Sam's hearing. She laughed at him. "Come on you two, let's go get something to eat. I don't know about you guys but I'm starving," she offered.

They agreed and walked to the exit of the arcade. Once outside, they spotted a pizza parlour that was usually pretty empty. Walking inside, they made their way over to the counter to order. Once the pizza was ready they went and found a seat.

As they ate, Danny couldn't help the thoughts in his mind. It almost felt like the times when they used to hang out, before his secret was discovered. He couldn't comprehend that in a few hours he would never be able to see his two best friends ever again.

He looked over at Sam. She was laughing at something Tucker said, that he didn't quite catch. Danny sighed sadly. She was so beautiful, Danny didn't want to think about the pain that he would cause her.

He glanced at Tucker and his heart throbbed. He couldn't remember a time in his life where he didn't know him. They'd been through everything together. He didn't know how he could possibly live without his best friend.

A hand waving in front of him, pulled him from his thoughts. "Hello! Earth to Danny!" called Tucker. He blinked up at him. "Huh? Oh, sorry Tuck, kinda zoned out."

"No worries dude," Tucker laughed. "I was just saying it was getting late. I still have a few things I need to finish up before class tomorrow," he said while getting up.

"Yeah we should get going too." Sam supposed, getting out of her seat. Danny nodded and followed. The trio paid at the front, and made their way outside.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you guys." Tucker waved, turning to walk away. He stopped when Danny said his name. Turning around, he found himself suddenly being embraced in a hug. He returned it, and let out an awkward laugh. "Uh..dude, you do realize I'm gonna see you tomorrow, right?" Danny closed his eyes. He felt as if someone had punched him in the gut when he heard Tucker's words.

Letting Tucker go, he forced a laugh. "Yeah, I know," he said, running a hand through his hair. "Okay, bye Tuck." Tucker waved at the two and walked away.

Once he was out of view, Sam turned to Danny. "What was that about?" she asked. Danny shrugged as if he hadn't heard. "Hey, do you have work you need to finish, or do you wanna walk around for a bit?" he asked instead. Sam gave him a look for avoiding the question but let it slide. She thought for a moment, "I finished most of it before you showed up, so I think it will be okay." Danny gave her a small smile, "great, come on."

He was about to start walking when he heard Sam. "Wait! Aren't we gonna fly?" Danny shook his head. "Nah, I think it'll be fine. It's pretty late so there won't be too many people around." "Oh okay then," she replied. Danny nodded, taking her hand as they walked.

They had reached the park when the sun completely set. Danny looked at Sam. The moonlight made her pale skin appear as if it were sparkling. Her hair was down and swaying in the gentle evening breeze. If he had to describe how she looked in that moment it would be perfect.

Sam must've noticed he was staring because she looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. "Danny, is everything alright?" she asked noticing the expression on his face. He turned away. How could he leave her? He didn't want her to be alone. "Danny?" he took a deep breath.

"Sam..I…uh….need to talk to you," he turned to face her and saw worry in her eyes. "Okay, I'm listening." Danny nodded, "yeah...okay..I just don't really know how to say this," Sam placed her hand on his shoulder. "Danny, it's alright. Whatever it is, just spit it out."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sam, I think we should break up," he said quickly. Opening his eyes, he saw a look of pure shock painted on her face. She clearly wasn't expecting it, and to be honest, neither was he. However, once he said it, it had made perfect sense.

"You want to break up?" she whispered. Danny nodded. Sam crossed her arms. "Why, did I do something?" He shook his head. "No, you didn't do anything. I just want to keep you safe." Sam looked at him in total disbelief. "Keep me safe?" she let out a hollow laugh. "Danny, we've been fighting ghosts for what, two years now? I know what I'm doing and I'm definitely not in any danger," she finished.

"Sam, just listen oka-" "No Danny, you listen." she interrupted angrily. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, and I don't need you to go all 'hero' on me." Danny closed his eyes in frustration. "Sam please, you don't understand. The Guys in White are doing whatever they can to capture me. They might try to hurt you in order to get at me. I don't want to take that risk. I don't know what I'll do if they succeed. Please Sam, I ca- I can't lose you." he was on the verge of tears.

Sam pulled him into a hug. "You'll never lose me Danny." she said voice cracking. He pulled away and held onto her hands. "Please Sam. I love you. I really do, but this is for the best." Sam's eyes were filled with tears that were threatening to fall. "Sam, I -" he started but was interrupted by a blue mist escaping his mouth. It was time.

"I need to go Sam. I love you, never forget that." He said, backing away. "This conversation isn't over Danny." he looked at her with sad eyes, and changed into Phantom. He glanced at her one last time before flying off. "Danny!" she called, but he didn't hear. Wiping her tears away, she ran after him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**_

 _ **AN: Shorter Chapter**_

* * *

Danny arrived at City Hall and took in the chaos. When the hooded ghost mentioned a ghost attack he didn't think it would be this severe. There were ghosts everywhere, dressed in similar clothing to the one he spoke to last night. They were shooting at every human that came into view. There were two ambulances tending to the injured. He also spotted Guys in White agents everywhere trying to get the hordes of ghosts into control. Danny hesitated. Would they try to capture him during all this? It didn't matter, he decided. There were lives at stake, he needed to help.

He flew closer to the destruction and something caught his eye. The ghost he had spoken to last night, stood on top of City Hall, laughing like a maniac. He looked more powerful than before. Danny's eyes narrowed, was this all a trick? Danny growled and flew over to the hooded figure.

"Hey!" he called angrily. The ghost turned and chuckled darkly. "Phantom, I was beginning to worry you forgot all about me." Danny snarled and shot an ecto blast at the ghost. Hitting him in the stomach, the spirit toppled over. Danny flew over a pinned him down.

"You said you wouldn't cause any harm," Danny fumed. "And I'm not," the ghost retorted, pushing Danny off of him. Lifting his hand, he shot at the halfa, causing him to fall back. "You on the other hand." Danny didn't even need to see his face to know he was smirking.

The ghost shot again, this time catching Danny's shoulder causing him to hiss in pain. Before the ghost could attack again, Danny shot a powerful ray towards him. The impact forcing the ghost of the roof.

Ignoring his pain, Danny flew to where he saw the ghost fall. He looked around but didn't see him. "Where'd he g- Ugh!" Before he could finish his thought, the ghost reappeared, surprising Danny with an attack. The ghost, taking Danny's pain as an advantage, grabbed him and flung him against a building.

Danny grunted at the impact. The ghost shoved Danny to the wall, pinning him under a strong force, ensuring he wouldn't escape. "Let me go" he growled. The ghost chuckled at Danny's struggles. "You are quite good at making this convincing Phantom."

Danny's eyes widened. "What?" he questioned. The ghost laughed at his confused expression. "Forget it, just continue with what you were doing." Now Danny was lost. Was all this part of the plan? He looked over the ghost's shoulder, and spotted a girl that he didn't know, falling to the ground due to a ecto beam. His eyes narrowed. If this was part of the plan, nobody would be getting hurt.

Lifting his legs, he kicked the ghost in the gut. He cried out in pain, releasing his hold on Danny. Taking the opportunity, Danny released an onslaught of continuous blasts. Taking a few blows, the ghost fought through the pain and began to attack back. The two engaged in a full on battle.

News casters gathered below, broadcasting the brawl. Danny glanced down and noticed that the government agents had captured most of the ghosts that were wreaking havoc, while others fled the scene. A crowd had also gathered below despite the government agents attempt in keeping them away. At least the citizens were keeping them busy so they wouldn't attack him. Danny breathed out in relief.

Suddenly, the ghost slammed himself into Danny, causing them both to fall to the ground. The ghost boy cried out when his back hit the pavement, causing his suit to tear.

Opening his eyes, he saw the ghost standing over him, hand raised, about to attack. "Say goodbye _Danny_ ," he spat venomously. The ghost charged the blast in the palm of his hand, but before he could attack, he was hit by an unexpected ecto ray.

Danny looked towards where the beam had come from, and saw Sam standing there with a Fenton wrist ray.

"Sam? What are you doing?!" he shouted. She ran over and helped him up. "Saving your butt, what does it look like?" she asked voice dripping with sarcasm. "Well I don't need you, go away, it's not safe."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "Oh sure, cause it's not like I haven't don't this a million times." Danny rolled his eyes at her tone. "Sam please, you don't underst-" He stopped when he saw the hooded ghost advancing on Sam from behind. "Sam! Look out!" Before she could turn around, he pushed her out of the way and ran towards the ghost. "Danny!" he heard her cry, but ignored it.

The two ghosts engaged in battle once again. The ghost however had the upper hand this time, and pinned the halfa back to the ground. "Okay listen to me." he said in a low voice. "Why should I?" Danny growled back. "You want to pull this off, don't you?" Danny stared up in confusion. Pull what off?

"You mean this was all the plan?" he asked. "Yes, it was. Look I'll explain everything later, we're running out of time." Danny nodded. "Okay, it's time for you to 'die.' I'm gonna shoot a powerful blast at you and you are going you go intangible and invisible. Don't come into sight again, understand?" the ghost finished.

Danny took a deep breath, and nodded again. "Okay good." Grabbing hold of his shoulders, the ghost threw him far. He got up on his knees and turned. The ghost was advancing a giant ecto blast, ready to be fired.

"Danny! Watch out!" he heard someone cry. He glanced towards the crowd and saw Sam being held back by two agents. He was going to miss her so much.

He turned back to the ghost and nodded one last time. He fired. "DANNY!" He heard the warning but he was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**_

 _ **AN: Happy 13th Dannyversary!**_

* * *

Sam stared at the spot Danny had been moments before, a gaping hole now in its place. "It can't be," she whispered in horror as the smoke from the blast slowly encompassed her .

Everyone who had been watching the brawl had fallen into a hush, the only noise that could be heard was blaring sirens. Not even the Guys in White agents moved a muscle. It was as if time itself had stopped.

He wasn't gone. It wasn't possible. He would climb right out of that hole and continue the fight, and he'll win like he always did. The longer she stood there, she became less sure of that outcome.

"Sam!" she heard somebody cry behind her. "Danny?" she turned around, hope bubbling inside of her. She knew it, he wouldn't leave her. However, as she saw who was running towards her, she felt her world come crashing down the second time that evening. She watched with tears in her eyes as the orange and blue blobs came into focus.

"Sam! Where's Danny?" asked worriedly. Sam opened her mouth to speak but, instead of words, came a choked sob. Maddie grabbed onto her shoulders, "Sam? Please, where is he?" She asked again, voice trembling.

"I'll tell you!" came a menacing voice from behind. They all turned and saw the hooded ghost floating amongst the smoke. "Where is our son?! What have you done to our baby boy?!" Maddie shouted raising the Fenton Bazooka in her hands.

The ghost cackled, the sound sending shivers down Sam's spine. "Danny Phantom is _dead!"_ The ghost bellowed followed by the horrific laugh.

Sam's heart felt as though it had stopped beating, the word ' _dead'_ ringing in her ears. No, it wasn't true.

"You liar!" Jack Fenton cried. She heard Mrs. Fenton's sobs as she tried to keep herself from breaking down.

" _Liar_?" The spirit mocked. "Do you see your beloved son anywhere? No? That is because he is _dead_. Deceased, perished, destroyed, _gone._ And I was the one to cause his demise."

Sam couldn't control it anymore. The tears came streaming down her face. She felt as if someone reached inside her and ripped her heart out. He was gone. Danny was gone. No matter how many times she said said it she just couldn't bring herself to believe it.

She glanced back at the Fenton parents and saw them enveloping each other in a hug, sobbing uncontrollably. Turning back, she saw that the horrible hooded ghost had left, just like Danny.

* * *

He stood invisibly on top of a nearby building silently watching the aftermath of the battle. His heart throbbed as he heard his father cry out after the ghost pronounced him dead. He desperately wanted to fly over and show them that he was alive, that everything was okay.

Closing his eyes he reminded himself for the hundredth time that day that this was for their own good.

He wiped his tears away when he noticed the hooded ghost fly over to where he stood. "Ready?" he asked. Danny nodded. The ghost led him to the edge of the roof and they flew off, Danny watching the rooftops of Amity Park drift by for the last time.

* * *

The two ghosts landed in a dark alleyway. They had been flying for hours and were far from Amity Park now. Danny looked at the street beyond the alley. The houses seemed as if they were on the verge of breaking. The walls that were intact, were covered in graffiti. The air had a foul smell that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Even the bad parts of Amity looked better than this dump, Danny thought as he shivered.

"What are we doing here?" he asked, turning to the ghost. "You'll see," he replied. The hooded spirit walked to the end of the alley where a grimy dumpster stood. He pushed it away to reveal only solid ground.

"Follow me," he said. Danny looked at him in confusion. "Uh... where exactly? I don't know if you noticed, but this is a dead end." The ghost chuckled at Danny's words. He went intangible and sunk into the ground. The halfa stared at the spot in surprise.

Head reappearing from the ground, the ghost stared at Danny. "Aren't you coming?" he asked. Danny rolled his eyes and followed behind.

When he touched down on solid ground, he took a look at his surroundings. There wasn't much to see as it was almost pitch black, despite the lantern, lighted by a green flame, that the ghost held. Danny guessed that they were in some secret underground tunnel.

"Come on Phantom." The ghost began to walk forward, and Danny followed close behind. The two ghosts fell into silence, the only noise that could be heard was Danny's footsteps. The tunnel was very narrow, he realized as he bumped into the walls multiple times. There was an odour in the air similar to the one outside. Danny couldn't wait until they got out of this place.

They walked for what seemed like hours. All the walls looked the same, and Danny began to wonder if they had just been going in circles. The tunnel seemed endless.

"Hey dude? Are we actually going somewhere or..?" The ghost turned to glance at Danny. "Patience Phantom, we'll get there," he replied. Danny huffed, but continued to walk.

He began to grow tired as time went on. The fight had taken more out of him he thought. He was about to complain again when the ghost announced they had arrived.

"Finally," Danny grumbled. He looked around at their 'destination' but didn't notice anything different from the rest of the tunnel. "Uh...where have we arrived exactly?" he asked. The ghost ignored him, instead he turned to the wall and began to knock in what seemed as a sequence.

The both stood by the wall for a few moments, but nothing happened. Danny glanced up at the ghost who stood as still as a statue. Had he lost his marbles?

Suddenly, a door appeared on the once blank wall. Danny blinked at it in surprise. The door creaked open, and the ghost led the young halfa inside.

Danny looked around. They now stood in a fairly large room that was dimly lit by candles scattered throughout. On the far wall was a symbol of a triangle and an eye painted in red. Danny recognized it as the symbol the ghost had on his necklace. He shivered. This room was beyond creepy.

In the center of the room was a long table, where about ten other ghosts dressed in the same cloaks as the ghost that stood beside him. "Have you completed your task Spiridon?" The spirit at the head of the table asked. "You see the boy beside me, don't you?" The ghost next to him muttered.

Danny looked up at the ghost an eyebrow raised. "What?" he asked. "Your name is Spiridon?" Danny smirked. The ghost grumbled at his question. "Shut it and come sit down," Spiridon said, annoyance clear in his voice. He floated to the table and took an empty seat. Danny chuckled at his behaviour, and took the chair beside him.

"Greetings young Phantom!" The ghost who had addressed Spiridon spoke, "My name is Bhoot. I must say, I am quite surprised you chose to accept our offer to help you." Danny shrugged, "well, it's better for everyone now that I'm out of the way."

"Hmm, yes. Well before we begin our meeting, do you have any questions or concerns?" Bhoot asked. "Ya, I do actually," Danny turned to Spiridon, "you said you would explain later?" "Explain what exactly?" The ghost asked. Danny crossed his arms, "you told me nobody was going to get hurt." Spiridon laughed, "I did not break my promise Phantom. Nobody was hurt." Danny narrowed his eye, "then was all that huh? What were those ambulances doing there? I know what I saw." Spiridon shook his head, "you see Phantom, the ghosts that were assisting me were shooting your citizens with a special ecto ray. This ray causes a person to fall unconscious for five hours, and they wake up as if nothing ever happened." Danny sighed in relief.

"Anything else Phantom?" Bhoot asked, Danny shook his head. "No, that's all." Bhoot nodded, "alright then, first things first, put this on." The ghost reached into a pocket on his cloak and pulled out a necklace. It's pendent was identical to the one around Spiridons neck. Danny glanced at the ghosts at the table and noticed they all had one on.

"This necklace," Bhoot spoke, "is designed to cover your ecto-signature so that it is untraceable. Nobody will be able to track you down with this on."

"Why would anyone need to track me down if they think I'm dead?" asked Danny. "Some people may not truly believe you are gone, so they might attempt to trace you." Danny nodded and took the piece of jewelry from the ghost, putting it on. Who knows what would happen if anyone found him?

"However, even with that on, you are unable to visit your hometown." Danny looked at the older ghost in confusion. "What? Why? What if I was invisible?" Bhoot shook his head. "I'm sorry, but your signature is very strong. If you were too close to any ghost tracking equipment, your signature could be picked up, even if it is weaker than normal." The ghost boy nodded sadly. 'I guess I'll never see my family again,' he thought to himself.

"Okay, now onto the fun stuff!" Bhoot clapped his hand together pulling Danny from his thoughts. "I'm sure Spiridon told you that we are to give you a new life? Well with a new life comes a new identity." Danny turned his attention to a ghost sitting across from him, when they placed a stack of official looking papers in front of him.

"What are these?" Danny asked "A fake birth certificate, school records, and other important documents you humans need," said the ghost. Danny looked at the paper on the top of the pile and read the name written on it. "Chip Skylark? What type of a name is that?" Bhoot laughed. "Well Phantom, it's your name." He looked at the older ghost in disbelief. He was joking right?

"No way dude. You've got to have a few screws loose to think I'm gonna go around calling myself Chip," he complained. "I'm sorry Phantom, but the documents are already made, and it took us months to put them together. I'm afraid you have no choice." Danny made a face at the ghost.

"Chip. Out of all names you pick Chip. I mean do I look like a potato to you?" he huffed. Bhoot chuckled again. "I'd rather not answer that." Danny heard Spiridon snickering beside him. "Shut up," he grumbled, glaring at the ghost.

"Okay, that's enough. We still have a lot to discuss." Danny could still hear Spiridon laughing quietly but ignored him and turned to Bhoot. "You are to move into a small town named Dimsdale. It is far from Amity Park so I doubt anyone has any chance of finding you there. We've got you an apartment not too far from the high school that you'll be enrolled in next week. We will supply you with little money for now, but we expect you to find a way to earn some yourself. And I believe that is all," Bhoot finished.

The ghost sitting next to Bhoot leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Ah yes. How could I have forgotten. About you ghost half..." Danny wrinkled his forehead, "my ghost half?" He asked. "Yes, your Phantom persona. You obviously can't be seen flying around as Danny Phantom anymore. But that doesn't mean you can't, what do you call it? Yes, 'go ghost.' Next time you change into your ghost form, your appearance will not change, but you will be able to use your powers."

"And how exactly is this going to work?" Danny questioned. "Why that necklace of yours of course," the old ghost said happily. "Wow, you guys really thought of everything, huh?" Danny remarked. "So, if I were to take the necklace off, I would look like Phantom again?" he asked. Bhoot nodded. "Cool," said Danny.

"One last thing young Phantom." Danny looked at him to continue. "I think it would be best not to use your powers for a month, you know, until all this 'Phantom is dead' business dies down." Danny nodded sadly.

Bhoot clapped his hands together, "alright, that would be all. Spiridon, if you could take Phantom to his new home." Spiridon nodded and got up. Danny followed. He thanked Bhoot and the other ghosts, and with that, left.

* * *

 **AN: Hey Everyone! Thank you for actually sticking around to read this story! Tell me what you thought about the story so far in the reviews, I'd love to hear what you all have to say! Until next time,**

 **EctoLadoo :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**_

* * *

The Fenton family, minus one, sat around the kitchen table, barely touching their breakfast. None of them had gotten any sleep last night. How could they?

Jazz was due to return to college that day, but decided against it. She couldn't possibly focus on her studies when her precious baby brother was gone.

The T.V. was on in the background, but nobody paid much attention to it. All the channels were the same anyway. Replaying the town hero's last fight or broadcasting some cheesy tribute on his behalf.

Jazz glanced up at her parents. Her father's regular bubbly, loud attitude was lost to the world and was replaced by a silent hollow-eyed man. Her mother had only stopped crying an hour earlier, and now sat with red, puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. Jazz didn't even want to imagine how she herself looked. She has spent a good portion of the night crying alongside her mother.

Turning back to her untouched bowl of cereal, she picked it up and placed it in the sink. There was no way she could finish that now.

Just then she heard the doorbell ring. She walked over and opened the door. On the front step stood Sam and Tucker. Sam looked just like her mother, as if she hadn't slept a wink and spent majority of the night crying. However, it was Tucker's appearance that haunted her the most. It looked as if somebody had sucked all the life out of him and left an empty shell in his place. What struck her most was that his red beret, which he oh so loved, and precious PDA were nowhere in sight.

"Hey Jazz." He spoke, sounding as vacant as he looked. "Hi," she replied quietly, gesturing for them to come in. Shutting the door behind them, the three walked into the kitchen.

The bowls of cold oatmeal now sat on the counter, her parents also haven given up on getting a proper meal. The T.V. was shut off, probably by her father. The two Fenton parents now sat back at the table, as still as statues.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. F," greeted Tucker. "Hello kids," her Dad managed with a weak smile. The three teens joined the two at the table, and they all sat silently lost in their own thoughts. If somebody were to walk into the house right then, they would have probably assumed no one was home.

They sat there for a while, not moving, staring at each other's pale faces. Tucker shifted. "Guys, this is ridiculous. Danny wouldn't have wanted this," he said. "Want what?" Sam asked, her voice cracking. "This!" He started, gesturing to everyone at the table, "I mean come on, he wouldn't want us to stop everything and sit reminiscing over him. He would want us to do something!"

"So, what? You think Danny wouldn't want us to care?" snapped Sam. "I never said that," Tucker sent a glare her way. "I meant that, he wouldn't have wanted us to be absorbed in missing him. Like seriously, Danny hated attention."

"So what do you suggest we should do?" Maddie asked, "what would my baby have wanted?" Tucker sighed, "closure," he replied. "A funeral?" asked Jack. "Well yea, I mean that was obvious." Tucker sat silent for a moment, "something small though. He wouldn't have wanted it to be public." Jack and Maddie nodded.

"Let's go to the living room," Jazz suggested, beginning to get out of her seat. They all followed. Sitting back down, they began to discuss the plans for the service. They decided that very few people would be invited, only people who were close to Danny.

Suddenly, Sam asked if she could be excused and left the room. Tucker watched her leave in confusion.

* * *

Sam walked down the stairs of the lab and looked around. On one of the tables sat an array of wires and metal parts. Danny's parents must've been in the middle of building something, but forgotten about it once they heard of the ghost attack.

Sam searched around, spotting many weapons and gadgets that she didn't know the function of.

Finally she found it.

Picking it up with shaky hands, she stared at it blankly. The Booo-merang. It would be able to find him, and then she would show them. She would show them that they were wrong, that Danny wouldn't leave them, leave _her._

Taking a deep breath, Sam lifted the device, ready to throw it. "Find Danny!" she said, tossing the boomerang, only for it to fall to the ground.

She stared at it, then picked it up and tried again. "Find Danny!" she repeated, raising her voice, but the tracker fell again. Picking it up, she threw it with more force, yelling "FIND DANNY!" The same result.

She tried again and again but no matter what the Booo-merang would clatter to the floor.

Eyes full of rage, Sam picked up the tracker and flung it across the room. "JUST FIND DANNY, DAMMIT! FIND HIM!" she screamed. The boomerang crashed into the wall, and fell to the floor with a 'clunk'.

Sam dropped to her knees, tears spilling from her eyes. He wasn't dead. He couldn't leave her. He wouldn't do that to her. She began to sob uncontrollably.

"Sam?" she heard someone say. She paused. Could it be? "Danny?" she whispered. Turning around, she saw Tucker walking down the stairs. She began to cry again.

"Sam? What the hell are you doing?" he asked, running to her side. She didn't answer. "Sam? Come on, talk to me." When she didn't reply, Tucker looked around the lab. He paused when his eyes caught sight of the Booo-merang.

Walking over he picked it up. "Sa-" he started, but she interrupted. "H-he can't be gone Tucker. He wouldn't do that to me." Tucker stared at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Do that to you?" he asked in disbelief. "You're not the only one who lost him Sam! Danny was important to all of us." Sam glared at him. "Look Sam, I know he was your boyfriend, and I know you're taking this hard. But this, this bubble of false hope that you're living under, it isn't right! You were _there_ when it happened! You were the one who told me that there was nothing left! So what are you doing down here trying to find him? He's gone Sam. A-and this time, he isn't coming back." he finished, wiping away the tears that managed to escape his eyes. Taking a shaky breath he continued, "y-you need to move on. We all do. For Danny's sake."

Sam stared at him for a moment and then turned to stare at the floor. They were both quiet for a moment.

"He broke up with me." Sam blurted suddenly, Tucker looked at her. "H-he said it was for the best," she finished shakily. Tucker stared for a while, then sighed. He walked over, sat down, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry, but maybe it was."

Sam nodded. She turned, buried her face into his shoulder and began to sob once again, Tucker's words playing in her mind.

Maybe it was for the best.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you all for reading! Please tell me what you thought in the reviews! Until next time**_

 _ **\- EctoLadoo :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**_

* * *

Finally getting the combination right, Danny opened his locker. He had been going to this school for a month and he still wasn't able to remember it. Back in Amity, he didn't need to remember his combination as he could just phase his hand through the door.

Rummaging through the mess, he found what he needed, and stuffed it in his bag. He was zipping it up when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw that it was a girl from his English class.

"Hey Chip!" Danny grimaced at the name. "I was calling you from down the hall," she said. "Oh sorry, I didn't hear. What's up Maya?" he replied. Maya smiled, "it's alright. I was just wondering if you have any notes from last week? I wasn't here, and Mr. Kirby said there would be things from that lesson on the test tomorrow."

Danny looked at his bag. "Oh, uh, lemme check." He searched through his stuff. After a few moments, Maya interrupted, "any luck?" Danny straightened himself to face her, "no, I think it's in my _locker,_ " he grumbled.

"Oh, do you think you could get it?" she asked. Danny sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, yeah. Just wait a bit," he turned and glared at the closed door. After a few minutes, Danny managed to unlock it. Finding the notes, he shut the door and handed her the papers.

"Thank you so much! Um, you don't need it to study, do you?" Maya asked. "Nah, I know most of that stuff anyway," he replied. "Okay, well -" she started when she was interrupted by a call from down the hall. "Hey Maya! Hurry up!"

They both turned to see two girls and a guy standing by the doorway. "Oh, there's my friends. Thanks again, I really appreciate it," she said, hurriedly stuffing the notes in her bag. "Don't mention it," he replied. Straightening her bag on her back, she began to walk away. "Bye Chip! See you tomorrow!" she called. Danny frowned at the name, but waved back.

He watched as Maya joined her group of friends and felt a sudden wave of sadness rush through him. He closed his eyes and sighed. He walked towards the exit of school thinking of his two friends back home.

* * *

Shutting his door to his apartment, Danny sighed. He threw his keys onto the table and walked to his bedroom. He collapsed onto his bed without taking his shoes off, and shut his eyes. The silence of the apartment rang in his ears. He didn't think he'd been exposed to quietness for this long in his entire life.

He missed the clanks and crashes that he could hear from his parents' lab. Sometimes he longed to hear his best friends arguing, or even his sister's physcobabble. Anything was better than the silence.

After a few moments, Danny sat up, wiping away the tears that managed to escape his eyes. No matter how much he missed them, he couldn't go back. It had been a month, they probably had moved on by now.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he glanced at his backpack. He remembered Maya's mention of their English test. He really didn't feel like studying. Looking around his apartment, he rolled his eyes. "What else were you planning on doing Fenton?" he grumbled and took out his school work.

Even though it had been a little while, he had noticed how his grades picked up. "Funny how not having ghosts and government agents on your tail could have this much effect on your education," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Danny walked over to the door when he heard the doorbell ring. Opening it, he stared at the boy standing in front of him. "Uh, hi. Pizza delivery for, um, Chip Skylark?" Danny rolled his eyes at the stupid name. If Bhoot wasn't already a ghost, he would've killed him for not letting him change it.

"Yup, that's me," Danny grumbled, taking the box from the guys hands. He handed him some money and shut the door with a mumbled 'thank you'.

He walked over to the kitchen table and set the box down. Grabbing a soda from the fridge he sat down to eat. He glared at the empty seat in front of him as he ate. It felt as though it were mocking him.

Danny closed his eyes. It wasn't like he hadn't made any friends at his new school. Nobody thought he was a loser, so it was easy to talk to people. But, he was the new kid. Everyone he talked to already had a group of friends and a life, he didn't want to barge in and make them feel obligated to be his friend just because he was new. He would sit with them at lunch and all, but inviting them over to his apartment was a bit of a stretch.

It wasn't just that. He felt that, by making new friends, he was replacing his old ones. He knew he should move on. His life as Danny Fenton was over.

He sighed and finished his slice of pizza. There was still some left over, but he could eat it tomorrow. Stuffing the box in the fridge, he made his way to the bathroom while humming a tune.

While he showered, he continued to hum. He didn't recognize the tune, he must've made it up.

"When I'm feeling lonely," he sang quietly. He shut the shower off and stepped out, grabbing a towel. "As sad as I can be," he continued as he dried himself.

He glanced at his empty apartment through the open door. "All by myself, on an uncharted island in the endless sea," he sighed and walked over to the sink. "What makes me happy," he opened the cupboard and pulled out his toothbrush and some toothpaste, "fills me up with glee."

He began to brush his teeth and looked at his reflection. He smirked and continued, "those bones in my jaw! They don't have a flaw!" he mumbled due to the paste. Spitting and rinsing his mouth, Danny straightened himself to look at his reflection in the mirror. "My shiny teeth and me," he sang while smiling.

Shaking his head and laughing at his silly song, Danny left the bathroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hey everyone! Hope you all liked this chapter! This definitely was my favourite chapter to write. Tell me what you guys thought about it in the reviews!**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 _ **EctoLadoo :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom_**

* * *

The bells chimed as he walked into the coffee shop. Danny looked around. It was pretty packed for this time in the afternoon. He made his way to the counter.

"You're late," said the women in the coffee stained apron. Danny glanced at the clock. "Only by two minutes," he replied. She narrowed her green eyes, "yes, but the later you are, the longer I gotta put up with that nutjob back there. Go tell Andy his shift is over and grab your apron. We've got a busy evening ahead of us." Danny nodded and headed to the back.

"Hey, Andy! I'll take it from here," Danny said, putting on his apron. The blond teen, a year older than Danny, smiled and walked over. "Thanks Chip, really appreciate it bud," he said, clapping him on the back. The younger teen grimaced.

"Not like I'm doing you a favour. This is my job," he grumbled. Andy laughed as if he had cracked a joke. "Whatever you say," he smiled and hung up his apron, "see you tomorrow dude!" Making his way to the front, Andy said his goodbyes to the dark haired woman, Ebony, and finally left the shop.

Danny didn't know what is was about Andy, but he really didn't like the guy. However, his dislike for him didn't compare to Ebony's. Danny only worked with him on the weekends, but she had him everyday after school. Sure the kid was nice, but there was just this annoying air about him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it,

"Hey Skylark! Quit daydreaming and give me a hand out here!" Ebony called. Danny made his way to the counter and began taking orders. He enjoyed the dark skinned woman's company a lot more. She wasn't too much older than him, only in her mid to late twenties.

Ebony put an effort into her job, she did everything with determination. She sort of reminded him of Valerie.

"I wish the kid wasn't so good at his job so the boss could just fire him. I honestly don't know how much more I can take of him." Danny chuckled at her words, "you could always just change your shift timings so you don't have to work with him," he suggested. Ebony smiled, "I wish. Sadly, I'm a busy woman." She took the order of the man in front of her before turning back to him, "I'm gonna go work in the back with Michael. Think you can handle yourself out here?" Danny nodded. He watched her walk away. Turning back he saw a group of teenagers walk in, and sighed.

He had started working here a week or two after he arrived in Dimsdale. When Bhoot told him that they would provide enough means for only a little while, he wasn't kidding. He had given him money to survive merely two weeks on his own. Danny had expected him to at least help for a month or so. Luckily, he managed to stumble upon this place when he was looking for somewhere to eat.

The pay was pretty decent, but he figured he would have to start looking for a second job. The money only covered his rent and food expenses. There was hardly enough left for his own personal enjoyment.

He sighed, handing the girl in front of him her coffee. She looked to be ten years old. What what she doing drinking that?

He ran a hand through his hair. He decided that he would search for another job tomorrow.

* * *

"Hey, Skylark! Time to pack up. You've got table duty, I'll take the back." Danny nodded as she spoke and went to grab a washcloth.

He looked at the first table and grimaced. How do people manage to make such a mess? He suddenly thought of Tucker at Nasty Burger and smiled sadly. He finished up wiping the tables, and went to get a mop.

He began whistling a tune and recognized it as the song he made the night before. He smiled to himself and began to sing. "My shiny teeth that twinkle, just like the stars in space. My shiny teeth that sparkle, adding beauty to my face." he laughed to himself at that line and made his way to the counter, mopping the floor there.

"Yes, they're all so perfect, so white and pearly. Brush, gargle, rinse, a couple breath mints, my shiny teeth and me." He finished with the mop, and grabbed the washcloth again, wiping down the counter.

"My shiny teeth I love them, and they all love me. Why should I talk to you when I got 32," he put away the washcloth,"my shiny teeth and me." he laughed quietly and began to make his way to the back.

"Nice voice you've got there," said someone from behind him. He turned and saw a dark haired man in a suit sitting at a table. Danny raised an eyebrow, "how'd you get in here?" he asked. The man walked over and sat at one of the stools by the counter, "you left the door unlocked," he smirked.

Danny's eyes widened. Good thing Ebony was in the back, or else he would've gotten a good talking to.

"Hey kid, think I could get something to drink?" asked the man. Danny shook his head, "sorry sir. We've just packed up." The man nodded. "That's alright. Actually, I wanted to speak with you."

Danny crossed his arms, "with me? Dude, I don't even know you." The man laughed, "yes, I suppose. Well my name is Vincent Donati. I work with Bismuth Records." Danny nodded, "a music record label?" he asked.

"Yes. And while I was sitting there I couldn't help but listen to your song. I must say, those are some peculiar lyrics," he chuckled, "but your voice is pretty good." The man pulled a card from his suit and handed it to Danny. "If you're interested in pursuing a music career, give me a call."

Danny looked down at the card in his hand, "thanks for the offer Mr. Donati, but I don't think I've got what it takes to be a singer."

"Nonsense, uh, sorry I don't think I caught your name." Danny shoved the card in his pocket. "I'm Da- I mean, I'm Chip. Chip Skylark." The man smiled widely, "see you even have the name of a star!" Danny frowned.

"Look Chip, I know talent when I see it. And that's what you got. Talent! I mean, it would be quite a shame seeing it go to waste," Mr. Donati stood up, "you don't have to make the decision right away Chip. When you feel ready, you know who to call." And with that, the man walked out of the shop.

Danny watched him leave with a weird expression on his face. "Me? A singer?" he laughed, shook his head and went to the back room.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update and sorry this chapter was kinda short. Either way I hope you all liked this chapter! Tell me what you thought about it in the reviews! Until next time,**_

 _ **\- EctoLadoo :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**_

* * *

Shutting off the faucet, Danny looked up at his reflection. He thought back to the man he encountered at the coffee shop. Him? A singer? What a joke.

He could imagine Sam and Tucker's reactions. They had never actually heard him sing, and if he had told them that he was going to pursue it as a career, he would have never heard the end of it.

Danny laughed, making his way to his bedroom to change in his pajamas. He got into bed and stared at the ceiling.

He _was_ thinking of looking for a job tomorrow. Singers did make a fortune, right? He could quit his job at the coffee shop, and work as a singer full time. Mr. Donati said he had talent, and it would take him places. Could that be true?

Danny rolled his eyes, "c'mon Fenton, what are you even thinking?" With that, he turned on his side to get more comfortable and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Hey dude, are you okay?"

Danny looked up from the dishes he was washing. Andy. Danny frowned. Today was Saturday, which meant he had been stuck with the nuisance all day.

"I'm fine," he said sharply. "Are you sure? You've been sort of spacey all day." Danny looked at the older teen, an eyebrow raised. Had he? "If you want to talk about it, I'm all ears." Danny shook his head turning back to the dirty dishes, "it's nothing Andy." The blond boy didn't move, however.

"Sure didn't seem like nothing. Look Chip, you messed up, like, five orders today. Whatever is on your mind is interfering with your work." Danny looked at him, and sighed. Andy might be annoying, but he was right.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Just don't go blabbing about it to everybody." Andy raised his hands in defence, "sure, whatever you want dude."

Danny turned around to lean on the sink. "Alright, so yesterday this man was in the shop while Ebony and I were cleaning up. I was, well, I was singing, and he heard." Andy smiled, "I didn't know you sang," he said. Danny crossed his arms, " I don't. I mean, I do, but it's not serious or anything. Look, it was just some stupid song, okay?" he grumbled, cheeks turning pink. Andy laughed, "Okay, what happened after he heard you?"

Danny looked at the floor and shifted his feet, "h-he said I was good. Talented in fact. He even gave me his card." Andy raised his eyebrows, "wow, really? That must mean something Chip." he stood silent for a moment. "You don't happen to have the card with you, do you?" Danny nodded, reaching into his pocket and handing it to him.

When Andy looked at the card his eyes widened. "No way dude! Bismuth Records! You've got to be kidding me!"

"What are you talking about?" the raven haired teen asked.

"My friend, he's really into music, always talks about them. He wanted to sign with them, but it isn't easy. They're a big deal dude. You have to take this offer!" Danny ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know man," he said.

Andy wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "look, just try it out. If it doesn't work out, that's that. But the guy said you were good. That's gotta mean something. Whatever happens, I'll be here for you, okay?" Danny looked at him with a weird expression. Andy smiled down at him, and eventually he returned it.

"You're right, dude. There's no harm in giving it a shot, is there?" Andy ruffled his hair, "that's the spirit. Now lets finish up here so we can go home." He moved away from Danny and made his way to the front.

Danny laughed to himself and shook his head. Who would've known Andy would be the one to talk him into this.

* * *

Andy was crazy. He couldn't do this.

Danny sat on his bed, staring at the business card in his hand. What if he was called for an audition? What would he do, sing his lame song about teeth? He'd be laughed right outta there.

 _There's no harm in giving it a shot, is there?_

Danny sighed, "come on Fenton. You saved the damn world for goodness sake. What's a little audition going to do?" Taking a deep breath he dialed the number on the card.

 _Ring, Ring._

 _Bismuth Records. How can we help you?_

It was now or never. "Um, hi. This is, uh, Chip Skylark. May I speak with Mr. Vincent Donati?"

* * *

 _ **AN: And that's the end of Chapter 8! Hope you all enjoyed it! We only got 2 more chapters left before the end of the story. Sorry that this chapter was pretty short :/ Just a heads up the next two chapters are the shortest out of the whole story, cause they are kinda like an epilouge.**_

 _ **Ok so anyway, tell me what you thought in the reviews! Your feedback is much appreciated!**_

 _ **Untill next time,**_

 _ **\- EctoLadoo :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom_**

* * *

 _One year later_

Taking a chip from the bowl she was holding and putting it into her mouth, Sam walked into her living room. Tucker and Jazz were seated on the sofa, watching what looked to be a concert. She walked over and plopped down in between the two.

"Who's performing?" she asked. Jazz opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the music that started playing.

Sam's hand froze in front of her mouth as she was about to plop another chip in her mouth. That tune. She'd recognize it anywhere. It's all that those irritating air heads at school would listen to. She snapped her head to glare at Tucker, "you're watching a Chip Skylark concert!" she fumed.

 _When I'm feeling lonely._

"Oh, come on Sam," Tucker started, snatching up some chips from her bowl, "I know you don't like him, but you have to admit, he's got the voice of an angel." Sam rolled her eyes.

 _What makes me happy, fills me up with glee._

"Okay, sure. But how can you stand this infuriating song? I mean, who in their right mind sings about their own teeth?"

 _My shiny teeth that twinkle just like the stars in space._

"Actually Sam, I think it's a great idea. Young kids who look up to Chip Skylark will be influenced by his music and may actually start taking care of their oral hygiene," Jazz retorted.

 _You know they walk a mile just to see me smile._

"Ugh. Whatever. Even if it is a good children's song, what are a bunch of highschoolers doing fangirling over him?" Sam grumbled.

 _My shiny teeth and me_

Jazz shrugged, shifting her position on the couch to get more comfortable. "I don't know. Maybe because he's good looking."

Sam scoffed. Good looking? In what world?

 _Shiny teeth, shiny teeth_

"Speaking of his looks," Tucker began nervously, "doesn't he resemble someone we know?"

Sam looked at him confused, "who?" she asked.

Tucker began to pick at the hem of his shirt, careful not to make eye contact with his goth friend. "Oh, I don't know. He sort of, well, looks like…" Sam glared at him. "Just spit it out Tucker."

"He looks like Danny," he finished.

Sam felt Jazz freeze beside her. "You know what, I see it t-" she started. "Oh, shut up you two," Sam snapped. She jumped off the couch and turned to stare at the two with her arms crossed. "Danny's gone," she said slowly, "He. Is. Dead."

Tucker glanced up at her worriedly, "I-I never said he _was_ Danny." Sam nodded sitting back down, her hands shaking.

"Good, because there is no possible way that Chip Skylark is Danny Fenton." she sighed and took another chip from her bowl. "Besides," she began, "Danny couldn't sing."

* * *

Wes was bored.

There was absolutely nothing on T.V. tonight. He must've looked through all the channels twice, and yet, he was going through them for a third time. Finally he decided on one.

There was some music festival going on and a ton of well known stars were performing. Wes sighed. "I guess this is better that nothing."

The band that had been performing finished up their song and got off stage.

Up next is Chip Skylark performing his hit song, 'My Shiny Teeth and Me'

Wes raised an eyebrow. Chip Skylark? That name sounded familiar. He thought for a moment, when it came back to him. Chip Skylark, he was that guy all the girls at school were crazy about. "Well I guess I'll finally see what all the fuss is about," he mused.

The commercial break ended, and the screen went back to the stage. The music started, and Wes had to admit, it was a pretty catchy tune.

Then Chip Skylark came onto stage.

Wes's green eyes widened. The remote fell from his hand. He closed his eyes and opened them again.

No way. How was it possible.

Wes shook his head and leaned back. "You have got to be kidding me," he laughed to himself. "How many secret identities do you need Fenton?"

* * *

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

 _ **AN: And that the end! I know I had said there would be two more chapters but I decided to put them together since they were both extra short. K so thats it guys, tell me what you thought about it in the reviews!**_

 ** _\- EctoLadoo :)_**

 ** _PS. Be on the lookout for a sequel ;)_**


	10. Not a Chapter

Hey Guys!

This is not a chapter update! I know it been a long time, but I finally uploaded the first chapter to the sequel of this story! It's called _A Concert in Amity_ if you wanted to check out!

-EctoLadoo


End file.
